Her Second Chance At Love
by renee561
Summary: Lily Evans-Potter was just murdered by You-Know-Who, but instead of going into the afterlife she was given a second chance at correcting many things. Will she be able to correct her mistakes shes made the first time around this including love? R&R!
1. prologue

_**A/N: **__**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER THAT PLEASURE GOES TO J.K I'M NOT PROFITING FROM I DID OWN LILY/SNAPE ALL THE WAY AND HERMIONE/HARRY DRACO/GIN RON/PANSY OR LAVENDER**_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! go! Run! I'll hold him off!"  
James Potter told his wife. Lily picked up her son and ran upstairs into her son's room. James looked at the dark lord with interest

"what do you want?"

"The child" Lord Voldermort told the other man

"over my dead body."

"that can be arranged." Voldermort said.

James pulled out his wand and they dueled. Lily was thinking of ways to get her son out of here but came up blank.

"Avada Kedavra."James potter fell down to the floor dead. Voldermort began to climb the stairs towards lily and the child, wondering if he should just let them live. He promised his servant that he would let her live but if she didn't cooperate then she dies just like her husband. Lily was waiting for the dark lord to open the door and then she would go from there. He opened it slowly and had a smile on his lips (well what was a smile for the dark lord).

"well well well what do we got here? A mudblood and child…today I'm feeling merciful …so mudblood you got three choices?"

"and lord Voldermort what would these choices be?"

"Well …. 1. you can give me the boy and you walk away with your life ... die along with your brat… get pushed away…your choice?"

Lily was smirking at the dark lord

"well give me your best shot because I'm not giving you my son."

"I thought we could be civil mudblood but I guess not " he lifted his wand and the spell that he used moments before on the husband on the tip of his tongue

"I do got a question though?"

He hesitated a moment

"go ahead"

"why are you giving me this choice?"

" it's a good day and a faithful asked me to spare your life."

"would this servant happen to be Severus Snape?"

Voldermort was ready again this time he wasn't going to get dissertated by this mudblood

"yes my dear it was."

He shot the spell before she had time to comprehend his answer,

she was dead before she it the ground her son following soon after.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
_harry potter and the deathly hollows chapter 17 bathilda's secret pgs.343-345 twisted a bit_

_**A/N:hope you like it its my first try at a snape/lily and those of you that are looking for my other story what happened to us? my cousin deleted it well please review this one and I'll try to get the other story up chapter will be up soon i you want to send me a banner send it to kourtneec[at]rocketmail[dot]com. or if that don't work try yahoo or if you just want to talk contact me**_


	2. death's door

Lily woke up in a strange room that she could not really feel anything bright about it but what did she suspect after she just died by the dark lord.

"Next dear."a voice called through the open door that she just realised was there, she got off of the chair she was in and moved closer to the door.

A second voice saying"she just died, Maria, don't be sweet to her...your new but your a reaper start acting like it!"

"Well sorry, Hannah, that your case got back two minutes after you sent her back for a redo...its not my fault that girl not only hates herself but you have to make her feel like she's worth nothing."

"Well it's not my fault you just got here and act like it's the best job in the world."

"Um hello...someone called me in here? I'll just be going now." Lily said sorry that she disturbed their meeting.

"No, no you can't leave now; come in she was just leaving…weren't you, Hannah?"

"Yes, Maria, I was…enjoy your case."

Hannah left throwing Maria a glare over her shoulder.

"Hello, what's your name?" Maria asked Lily.

"Lily May Potter. What happened? Why am I here? The last thing I remember I was at home with my son and husband and the next thing I know was that I was talking to the dark lord?" Lily said in a panic.

"Calm down dear…your dead and so are your husband and son now let me see ….I can't find you in my files Lily what's your maiden name?"

"Lily may Evans." As Maria searched for her finding it, Maria quickly scanned the file.

"Lily this isn't good…you made huge mistakes and this is why you are here and not gone into the light."

"What do you mean?" lily said suddenly confused.

"Well you and your soul mate never had married and you made him hate this world and you let him join that bastard."

"What do you mean I never married my soul mate? I did James is my soul mate, we were made for each other."

"Ha! You and James Potter soul mates…no, sweetie, you are wrong; your soul mate is Severus Tobias Snape. You could have forgave him for calling you that name; but, no! You choose to turn your back on him because of it… you were under the influence of a potion so I don't completely blame you."

"What are you talking about Severus Snape being my soul mate? You've lost it! James is my soul mate, we've been in love for 4 years now. I was blind to see that because Snape told me lies about him."

"Oh, Severus never did that, that's what Potter wanted you to think; but, Severus only told you the truth at all two could never lie to the other; it comes with being soul mates. You two, you and Severus were made for each other by fate. He's your darkness and you are his light, he is your roughness you are his softness. You are the one who made him turn over to the dark lord over a name. You're the one who made him wish he were dead just because you married James made him want to kill anyone like you because you didn't forgive him over a name, Lily, a name! In love with James Potter;ha! That is love potion talking you don't like that name? Why because Severus used to call you that Lily? Is that why you hate that name?" Maria taunted her with smirk

"Shut up! You don't understand anything! Nothing about what had happened that day in fifth year! James was humiliating him and after I defended him, he has the right to call me mudblood! I have no right not to forgive him? The reason why I never forgave him, mainly was because I was in love with him and he threw it away in a second!" she screamed at Maria and broke down for the first time that she could remember because of it.

"Well you still do, James Potter gave you something that would make you hate Severus and it would make you venerable enough to have you take a love 's what Potter did, he feed you love potion throughout your school days, up until now."

"James didn't!"

"He did, and if you still doubt that you and Severus aren't soul mates; tell me this, what is James' favorite food?

"He has many."

'What is Severus'?"

"Spaghetti with butter ."

"What is your husband's favorite color?"

"He didn't say."

"What is Severus'?"

"Emerald green, he always said to match my eyes."

"What is your husband's favorite subject?"

"I don't know, he didn't like school he said it was a waste of time."

"Severus' favorite subject in school?"

"Potions is his favorite subject."

"You see, you know more about Severus than your own husband, the one you say you love. I bet he only said he loved you to get in your pants, I bet that potion had to be strengthened to do so and possibly the impero along with a strong love potion."

Lily was silent she didn't want to believe what Maria was saying to be true, that James didn't really love her and just using her for sex but had to face the truth.

"Anyway, this isn't your first time you've been her, hurts don't it?"

'What do you think?"

"Yeah, but you'll just have to deal with it; now won't you?"

"Whatever Maria, you were saying that this isn't my first time here?"

"Yes you have died three other you were 5, when you were 8 and last year. The first one was in a car accident June 29, 1965 and the second one from suffocation January 30, and last year giving birth to your 'loving husband's' child. Now you have the chance to change all that Lily; but you only have one redo, so if you mess up than you come back here and only redo your redo once. Understand?"

"Wait! You're saying I died before but how come I don't remember anything?"

"That's because you can't, it's in your contract that you signed; you asked us to make for you so you don't. Anyway, each time you return your other ones vanishes; however, this time, you don't get one. Are you ready to redo your mistakes?"

"Yeah but can I confined in my sister? Our relationship wasn't the best before."

"Of course you may, and one last thing; we'll meet every Monday morning at 5:30am. Help you sister with her whale problem, won't you?"

"Alright, thank you Maria."

"Your welcome, Lily, and just remember Severus loves you."

"I know, that's why it hurt so much when he called me mudblood. I always had feelings for him and it felt as though it was ripped from my chest and torn into oblivion."

"What time do you want to go back?"

"The Summer before fifth year, to try to stop what happens later."

"Alright, Lily." Maria told her while putting a necklace around her neck. She gave her a smile that reminded her of Severus.

She was gone the next second, in a flash of light; Maria said with a tilt of her head, "Let it begin."

**A/N:I don't own Harry potter I just own Maria, Hannah and other original characters that you didn't read about in the books. Also to others this story will be mostly in lily's p.o.v so don't tell me what I already know. Thank you and please leave a review.**


End file.
